becoming take 2
by buffyangelinfinitdesire
Summary: buffy takes matters into her own hands reveiws


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Whistler: I don't think he's here.

Buffy: (pivots around to face him) who are you?

Whistler: Whistler.

Buffy: What are you doing here?

Whistler: (reaches the base of the stairs) I'm waiting for you.

Buffy: Why?

Whistler: 'Cause I-I-I need a date to the prom.

Buffy is *not* in the mood for jokes right now, so she takes the two

Steps over to him, grabs him by the throat and shoves him up against the wall.

Buffy: I have had a *really* bad day, okay? If you have information

worth hearing, then I am grateful for it. If you're gonna crack jokes,

then I'm gonna pull out your ribcage and wear it as a hat. (lets go)

Whistler: Hello to the imagery! Very nice. (Seriously) It wasn't

supposed to go down like this. (moves away from the wall) Nobody saw you

coming. I figured this for Angel's big day. But I thought he was here to

*stop* Acathla, not to bring him forth. Then you two made with the

smoochies... now he's a creep again. Now, what are you gonna do? W-what

are you prepared to do?

Buffy: Whatever I have to.

Whistler: Maybe I should ask, what are you prepared to give up?

Buffy: (exhales) You don't have anything useful to tell me, do you?

What are you, just some immortal demon sent down to even the score

between good and evil?

Whistler: (impressed) Wow. Good guess. (grins)

Buffy: (steps up to him) Well, why don't you try getting off your

immortal ass and fighting evil once in a while? 'Cause I'm sick and

tired of doing it myself.

Whistler: In the end, you're always by yourself. You're all you've got.

That's the point.

Buffy: (disgusted) Spare me. (starts to leave)

Whistler: The sword isn't enough. You gotta be ready. (raises his

voice) You gotta know how to use it!

Buffy remembered whistler's cryptic message and became even angrier than she already was.

"hey. Higher freakin' powers or whatever beam me up because we need to have a little chat!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Buffy gasped suddenly finding herself in front of a male and female both golden from head to toe.

"What is it you seek warrior?" the female spoke first.

"Bring him back." it was clearly not a request but a demand.

"And why would we do that?" they asked at exactly the same time.

"You'll do it because if you don't this world can burn for all I care." she answered so calmly it was scary.

"There is another chosen", the male oracle announced. He really should've known that wouldn't work.

"I know", Buffy stated, no hint of backing down in her voice," but that happened for a reason didn't it. I think there's something big coming, something that requires two slayers and since I've technically already been replaced, if I die ther will only be one… which I'm guessing isn't enough for whatever's gonna happen."

The male had a scowl on his face, the female just looked impassive.

"what makes you think what happened to you won't happen to the other?".

"simple. You don't need another slayer you need me. If angelus wasn't in Angel's body I could have killed him with very little effort. The second I realized that Angel wasn't coming back I was kicking hs ass. If Willow hadn't…" Buffy trailed off, what only could be described as agony etched into her features. A tear that she was trying desperately to hold in rolled down her cheek. "do you know what it's like to feel pain?", she asked the powers."nno we are above emotions", the male answered.

"lucky you. No pain, no fights, no fear, let me tell you what I feel since you can't experience it for yourself. I feel like I wanna die." the slayer whispered the tears now freely falling down her face.

The female gasped as the pain rolled off the slayer in waves, almost tangible in its intensity. Curiously she reached out with her mind, wanting to understand, when the pain hit her knees buckled tears streaming down her face uncontrollable sobs wracking her body." brother we must fix this" the female said once the pain had passed.

"Why", he said now truly confused.

"The pain, it was unbearable and only a fraction of what the warrior feels" the female answered. "Fine" the male muttered reluctantly.

* * *

Buffy woke up next to her Angel a strange feeling of dejavu passed over her but she dismissed it as she had clearly never woken up naked next to anyone before.

She had to admit, she liked the feeling.

The end

'


End file.
